Guest Thoughts
Guest Thoughts are thoughts that guests have during their time in the park. This could be related to the park, what they want, or even relating to an object they are carrying. It is important to understand what guests are feeling, since it might be affecting the Park Value and Park Rating of your park. Clicking the Guests button and changing the mode to thoughts allows you to see the guests most recent thoughts, as well as summarizing all of them to the ones which are most popular. Under Construction Solutions '"I want to go home"' These guests have had enough of your park and want to go home through the park exit. They will not ride any rides and you cannot do anything about this to prevent them from leaving. in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2, their status will be "Leaving the Park". See "I can't find the park exit!" solution for more information on how to deal with these guests. '"I can't find the park exit!"' If your guest is thinking this, then they could be many reasons why this is happening. If your park is very big with plenty of paths, chances are the guest is walking down the wrong path, since the AI of the game is simplified to only directing the guests towards the direction of the park exit. Other reasons could be because of accidently deleting a path leading to the park exit, and you'll most likely be notified by this due to the Recent Messages at the bottom of saying "Guest XXX is lost and can't find the park exit". If guests are going down the wrong paths, try adding some No Entry banners to prevent them from going the wrong way. If all else fails, you may have to pick them up individually and place them with the Pickup button on the Guest window screen. It is important to solve this problem as soon as you can, as your Park Rating plummets as more guests get lost. '"I'm not paying that much to go on !"' If you notice a ride with no queue lines, chances are its because of the guests thinking this. You've either set your ride price too high, or the ride is old enough in which the price is too high for guests to consider good value. Looking at the Excitement rating of any ride is a good way of determing what the price should be. Low rated rides will usually be cheap, whilst RollerCoasters are usually higher priced. No matter what though, every ride is going to need to be lowered in price as they age, so be aware of this. '"I'm Hungry/Thirsty"' If you get many guests thinking this, chances are you either don't have any food/drink stalls or not enough of them in the park. Place some around the park to solve this problem, but be aware of the price of the food/drinks as well, since guests will not buy anything from the stalls due to the prices being too high. '"I need to go to the toilet/restroom"' If you are getting guests thinking this, chances are you don't have enough toilets, or you have charged too high of a price for one. You'll know when guests are thinking this because they will be running around the park, holding it in. Fix this quickly because it affects the guests' mood in terms of happiness. '"The Vandalism here is really bad"' Your park has broken objects scattered on the paths due to unhappy/angry guests wandering around the park. To fix broken objects, rebuild them over the broken ones with the Scenery tool. Also, hire some security guards around areas with loads of benches, lamps, and bins. Food courts are also a good place to patrol them since it usually gets crowded in those spots. If your park has enough satisfied guests though, natually this usually doesn't happen that often, though its impossible to keep every single guest happy. '"The Litter here is really bad"' Similar to Vandalism, your park has too much litter on the footpaths. Either repair the broken bins or add more into the park. Chances are it could be because the Handyman staff have not cleaned the floors or emptied the litter bins. Patrol the Handymen around footpaths near Food Courts and litter bins. '"It's too crowded here"' Your park doesn't have enough footpaths for the amount of guests that are currently in your park. Either add more footpaths around or balance out the number of guests with queuing paths and rides. This is important because guests slowly get unhappy if they walk into crowded areas too much. This can also occur when you advertise too much, or when many guests leave a ride at the same time.